winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxy
Roxy'is a fictional character in the 'Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the third episode of the fourth season, "L´ultima Fata della Terra" (The Last Fairy on Earth). Personality Profile Roxy joined the Winx Club in season four, as the seventh member. Roxy is very upbeat and cheerful, caring a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She is very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transformed, and always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get a confrontational attitude whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx Club first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where her father and herself work, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artù, whom she loves very much. In episode twenty-five of season four, it is revealed that Morgana is Roxy's mother. It is unknown if this makes her a real princess or a princess by title. Seasons Season 4 Roxy was initially wary of the Winx Club, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changed her opinion when they had stalked her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar after the Winx Club realised that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). She is even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they are crazy. Later on, after becoming friends with the girls, she is attacked by the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and earn the Winx their Believix. Slowly and after learning she is the Fairy of Animals, Roxy started to use some limited power on Artu, such as making him talk along with the other Love & Pet Animals. After a while she decided to show them to her Dad in Episode 12 "Dad, I'm A Fairy!" When attempting, Roxy discovers it is really Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and saves her dad, until Gantlos tries to stop her. After Gantlos harms Artu, Roxy becomes very enraged and transforms into a fairy; just like how Bloom first transformed herself in Season 1 when she was facing the Trix. After failing at trying to protect herself, the other Winx girls soon save her after making a large group of people in Gardenia believe in fairies. Once the Wizards disappear and Roxy reunites with Artu and Klaus, she complains to Bloom that she does not want to be a fairy, as it is too dangerous. Magic Adventure Even though she was introduced in Season 4, she doesn't make an appearence. At this time, it is unknown if shes attends to Alfea or not. Season 5 Coming in February.... Appearance Civilian Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips and violet eyes. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off at her waist and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. Enchantix In the Russian PC game, "Meet Stella,", Roxy has an Enchantix form listed under her outfits. Whether this is what her Enchantix, if she has one, will look like is unknown. Believix Roxy's fairy outfit consists of a light green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light green short shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has a pink heart on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a bright green fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are light green boots with white heels, and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. In the concept art, her wings are covered with green paw prints. She transformed in fairy form In "Dad, I'm Fairy!" out of sheer rage when Gantlos injured Artu with his dark magic. It is unknown if this is Roxy's Magic Winx form or her Believix form. Magical Powers and Abilities See also: List of Roxy's spells Roxy is from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until the first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in season 4's episode 7, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in episode eleven of the fourth season "Winx Club Forever!" and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. As far as her Enchantix is concerned, nothing has been announced so far, though there is a small probability that, by freeing the Earth Fairies from their imprisonment by the Wizards or by saving Morgana from the magical mirror in which Nebula imprisoned her (which would apparently have caused her to slowly fade till she stopped existing had Roxy not freed her) she might have earned it. However this might also be unlikely, atleast the next season confirms it. information must be taken with precaution Transformation Sequences Fairy Form thumb|left|400px|Roxy's Transformation Trivia *"Roxy" is the abbreviated form of the name "Roxanne", which is derived from the Greek name "Roxana", itself being the Greek spelling of the Old Persian name "Raukhnaka"/"Rauxnaka", "Roshania" or "Raukhshna", meaning "Little Star", "Bright as the Dawn" or "The Bright One", which was the name of the Bactrian noblewoman Roxana, who was the wife of Alexander the Great. The Modern Persian version of the name is "Roshanak, with modern meaning "Luminous Beauty". References Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Roxy Category:Season 4 Category:Fairies Category:Royalty